


A Sadness Runs Through Him

by hexhomra



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Cannon-Typical Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Homelessness, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nathan needs a hug, honsetly, im so sorry its bad, nathan dies, virtue virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexhomra/pseuds/hexhomra
Summary: Nathan Young was living the bare minimum of life. He didn’t have a house, he hardly had friends, and on top of his already shit life, he had to do community service. Community service with a bunch of other wankers that don’t know what the fuck they were doing.(I promise its not horrible read it pleaseeee)





	A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda medium angsty there is also like suicidal thoughts kinda...? idk be careful
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE KING
> 
> Edit: New chapter in progress

Nathan Young was living the bare minimum of life. He didn’t have a house, he hardly had friends, and on top of his already shit life, he had to do community service. Community service with a bunch of other wankers that don’t know what the fuck they were doing. 

After the storm hit on their first day, all of his fellow ‘inmates’ gained superpowers. Kelly could read minds, useful for her but horrible for Nathan because he consistently thinks about shagging her. Curtis could turn back time, not as helpful seen as how he can only do it during times of intense emotional trauma. Alisha’s power is less than helpful, whenever someone touches her they want to shag her. The last kid... Barry? He can turn invisible but only when he feels lonely. 

Well, what can Nathan do you may ask? Nothing. Nathan can do absolutely fucking nothing. Every power you can think of he has attempted to exhibit. Alas, nothing ever works. 

But today there is something else that we need to worry about. The Virtue Virgins. Does it sound retarded? Good. That's because it is. The Virtue Virgins are a group of people that believe in Jesus...? Nathan could give less of a fuck. He just knows that if he can hear them he is utterly fucked. 

He ends up on the roof of the community centre. Waving a water gun around in the face of the head of Virtue Virgins. 

Everything happens so fast Nathan doesn’t know what's happening. All he really remembers is looking at Barry. Reaching for his hands and missing. He was falling from the roof of the community centre in slow motion. It feels like he’s flying. A power that he didn’t have. Then Nathan began to think about all of the powers he didn’t have. He thought of all of the things he has done, all of the people he has disappointed. His life flashed before his eyes and it was sad. He did nothing with his life but ruin other peoples. In high and sight it was probably a good thing that he was about to die. 

His thoughts were cut off by his torso making contact with a white picket fence. He sputtered, coughing up blood, spitting it upward. The only thing that it accomplished was taking the blood out of his mouth and landing it on his face. 

That is how Nathan Young died. Covered in blood and hoping that he couldn’t be saved. Nathan Young wanted to die, his final moments were used thinking about how much better the world was about to be because he wasn’t going to be in it. 

Black overtook his vision. Nice calming black. Nothing could hurt him and best of all he couldn’t hurt anyone when all he could see was black. 

The black seemed eternal. His eyes still closed Nathan felt a soft material underneath his fingers. Where was he? Heaven? No, Nathan would never get into Heaven with all of the stuff he did while he was alive. Did Hell just have some really silky bed sheets? 

Nathan opens his eyes to see more darkness. He blinks a few times thinking that his vision was faulty. It wasn't. He tried to sit up immediately hitting his head on the top of a structure. A box. Nathan was in a box. 

He died and now he has just woken up in a box. They buried him. That is what you do to dead people. But Nathan wasn’t dead. How was he not dead? Why didn’t he die? 

The panic finally started to kick in. They buried him but he was alive. Why in the ever-loving fuck would someone dig up his grave? Unless they thought that he was alive somehow. He banged on the top of the Coffin that he would have to accept as his home. 

Forever.

Why out of all of the powers that he could have why did he have to get this one. Extending his painfully long life... forever. If he was immortal he couldn’t die but that also includes never ageing. Nathan Young would be a 22-year-old fuck up forever. He couldn’t do anything to change it. It's not like he could kill himself. 

After almost a week of panicking, overthinking and trying to dig out the sides of the coffin. He heard something. People walking around 6ft above him. The conversation became louder then it has ever been when people were just walking around trying to find loved ones. There were people there to see him. He thought that the people he knew in his life would bury him and forget about him. 

But now people were here to see him. Why? What could they get from looking at the grave of someone who possibly ruined their life or at least part of it? Was it his parents? No. His mom had probably already forgotten about him. Too busy with that wanker Jeremy. His ‘friends’ from community service? 

Kelly. 

Kelly can hear you. Nathan needed to get out of there. 

Think about the most obscene thing you can as loud as you can. Kelly will have to know it's him and not one of the passer-byes. No one thinks about wanking in a graveyard. 

He heard muffled voices. It had to be them. Kelly had to have heard him.


End file.
